1. Field of the Invention
Disposable popcorn packages of the general type herein disclosed have become increasingly popular in recent years. Such popcorn packages include a disposable shallow pan fabricated of metal foil which serves as a cooking implement for application of heat to pop a charge of popcorn kernels, cooking oil and seasoning. A flexible transparent plastic cover is provided to overlie the charge and seal the charge in the pan during storage of the packages. When the kernels in a package are to be popped, the heat involved in the cooking action causes generation of vapors which, in turn, cause the flexible cover to balloon outwardly thus providing a space to receive the popped corn. Such disposable packages are widely used in public places such as taverns, restaurants and amusement centers as a means for providing fresh popcorn to customers. The packages are also sold in grocery stores for home or family consumption. One of the advantages of the present construction resides in the fact that a number of popcorn packages or pans may be nested together and assembled into a container having one detachable utensil to thus form a compact storage unit for home or family use, with the utensil being detachable after the popcorn in one pan is popped and thereafter used with another pan.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The basic pan or popcorn package construction is generally illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,845, issued Feb. 4, 1969 and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,519,439, issued July 7, 1970 which are owned by the assignee of record. A machine for popping the kernels on a commercial scale and including as an element of the machine a piercing element for puncturing an expandable cover of a popcorn package is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,359,886, issued Dec. 26, 1967 and which is also owned by the assignee of record.
The prior art illustrates pan and handle assemblies in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,791,350, issued May 7, 1957; 2,673,806, issued Mar. 30, 1954; 2,572,694, issued Oct. 23, 1951; 2,547,096, issued Apr. 3, 1951; 2,528,251, issued Oct. 31, 1950; 1,322,864, issued Nov. 25, 1919; 870,839, issued Nov. 12, 1907; and 489,256, issued Jan. 3, 1893. In addition the assignee of record owns U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,976, issued Jan. 1, 1974 which relates to a popcorn package and handle assembly wherein the handle has an integral piercing element to puncture the expandable cover of the pan and thereby permit the vapor to escape during popping of the kernels.
Even though some of the prior art patents noted above illustrate pans or utensils having expandable covers, none of them utilize a one piece reusable and detachable utensil-handle which engages the rim of the pan in the manner disclosed hereinafter.